The beneficial effects of employing a bioremediation assembly is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,147 which issued on May 2, 2000. In that earlier U.S. patent, I disclosed an apparatus and method for bioremediation of hydrocarbon contaminated objects which included a reservoir which acted as a biochamber and which accelerated the bioremediation of oil/grease contamination encountered in parts used, for example, in automobile, aircraft and small engine industries where numerous objects are typically contaminated with oils and/or greases. That invention further described a method for cleaning hydrocarbon-contaminated objects by degrading the hydrocarbon constituents of petroleum products through a process of enhanced bioremediation.
While the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,147 has worked with a great deal of success, several shortcomings have detracted from its usefulness. One difficulty associated with all of the prior art designs has been the proper aeration of the bioremediation fluid so as to encourage the continued growth of the microorganisms contained therein. Still further, another difficulty associated with many of the prior art devices has been the appropriate heating of the bioremediating fluid so as to maintain the bioremediating fluid within a proper temperature range so as to encourage the growth of the microorganisms which degrade the petroleum or other hydrocarbon products which are received therein.
A bioremediation assembly and method of bioremediation which addresses these, and other issues are the subject matter of the present application.